This invention is in the field of agricultural seeders and in particular such seeders wherein application rates of various crop inputs, such as seed, fertilizer, and herbicides, can be varied during operation.
Farmers are continually seeking to increase production while minimizing costs, in order to reduce the cost per unit of production, and thus increase production efficiency. A recent trend has been that of looking towards Global Positioning System (GPS) technology for location specific application of crop inputs such as seed, fertilizer and herbicide as a means of increasing, or at least maintaining production levels and crop quality while simultaneously reducing the amount of crop inputs and thus reducing input costs.
The site specific farming concept includes identifying the level of nutrients required in a specific area of a field and subsequently appropriately applying crop inputs in that area in order to optimize production. Air seeders have been developed that provide the ability to vary the application rate of two, three or more crop inputs while the seeder is moving through a field. This ability can be combined with GPS technology to automatically apply the optimum level of each input on the field as the seeder moves through field areas wherein that optimum level changes.
GPS based crop input application systems require considerable up front analysis work to provide the nutrient and seed recommendations for a crop, in a selected field, in relation to position in the field. The recommendations are determined using multiple sources of data and are provided to a farmer by a trained person, typically an agronomist. The agronomist generally uses specialized computer software along with multiple sources of data, some of which include combine yield and moisture data, soil sampling data, infrared satellite imagery and topographical maps.
The agronomist determines and provides to a farmer a computer disk with a crop input prescription that sets out the levels of crop inputs for the different similar areas or xe2x80x9czonesxe2x80x9d in each of the fields. The information on the disk is then loaded into a computer that also receives location information from a GPS receiver and in turn communicates with systems for varying the application or metering rates for the various inputs carried by the air seeder cart.
The early stages of variable rate technology included bump (up or down) switches for controlling a metering device so the operator can increase or decrease the application rates of the crop input products on-the-go. These typically allow an operator to set the xe2x80x9cnormalxe2x80x9d application rate at, for example 50 pounds per acre (lb/ac), and while moving along the field, to increase the rate to 60 pounds per acre, or decrease the rate to 40 pounds per acre. Operation of such a bump switch for a single metering device and crop input can be accomplished manually, however where two or three bump switches are employed for a like number of inputs, manually keeping track of each input is not practical.
Essentially the same principle has been refined in presently available variable rate monitor/control systems for air seeders, which typically carry at least two, and often three or more crop inputs, each in a separate tank with its own metering device. These systems allow the operator to predetermine different combinations of crop inputs and access these through a layered menu system. Rates can be selected to provide a plurality of rate xe2x80x9ccombinationsxe2x80x9d, for example as follows for three tanks and their associated inputs A, B, and C:
Typically to change from one combination to another in present systems, the operator is required to make three menu selections by pressing three different places on a controller screen. This renders them cumbersome and impractical for making frequent rate changes on the go manually without the GPS mapping and control. Present systems are essentially a step in between conventional application and GPS controlled systems, and are designed primarily so that farmers can build a GPS system by purchasing the required building blocks separately.
GPS based systems are costly and complex. Considerable care must be taken to ensure the data is correct, and many farmers do not have a satisfactory understanding of the technology, and so are reluctant to accept it. Often it is desirable to make last minute changes in cropping plans due to markets, weather, or the like. Farmers who are not comfortable with the technology will require technical assistance from an agronomist. In the narrow window of time preferred for planting most crops, such technical assistance may be difficult to find on a timely basis, and the farmer may not be able to make the desired changes.
GPS application systems have not been widely accepted, perhaps due in part to the aging farm population. Older farmers are less familiar with computers and what they can do, and with only a limited number of years left in their careers are often willing to forego the benefits of varying crop input application rates primarily because of the complexity of the systems. The cost of the system would also be a major consideration.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of applying different selected combinations of application rates of crop inputs on different zones in a field.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a method that is less expensive than presently available methods, and is simple and intuitive to practice for an experienced farmer.
The present invention provides a method of applying a selected first combination of application rates of each of a plurality of crop inputs on a first zone in a field with a seeding implement, and applying a selected second combination of application rates of each of the crop inputs on a second zone in the field with the seeding implement, the seeding implement carrying a plurality of crop inputs and including a metering device for each crop input that is adjustable to vary the application rate of the respective crop input. The method comprises towing the seeding implement through the first zone in the field with the metering devices adjusted to apply the first combination of application rates; visually judging when the seeding implement crosses a first boundary from the first zone to the second zone; and, by performing a single action, adjusting the metering devices to apply the second combination of application rates on the second zone.
In a second aspect the invention provides a method of applying a selected first combination of application rates of each of a plurality of crop inputs on a first zone in a field with a seeding implement, and applying a selected second combination of application rates of each of the crop inputs on a second zone in the field with the seeding implement, and applying a selected third combination of application rates of each of the crop inputs on a third zone in the field with the seeding implement, the seeding implement carrying a plurality of crop inputs and including a metering device for each crop input that is adjustable to vary the application rate of the respective crop input. The method comprises towing the seeding implement through the first zone in the field with the metering devices adjusted to apply the first combination of application rates on the first zone; visually judging when the seeding implement crosses a first boundary from the first zone to the second zone; moving a selector switch from a first switch position to an adjacent second switch position to adjust the metering devices to apply the second combination of application rates on the second zone; visually judging when the seeding implement crosses a second boundary from the second zone to the third zone; and moving the selector switch from the second switch position to an adjacent third switch position to adjust the metering devices to apply the third combination of application rates on the third zone.
In a third aspect the invention provides an apparatus for applying a selected first combination of application rates of each of a plurality of crop inputs on a first zone in a field with a seeding implement, and applying a selected second combination of application rates of each of the crop inputs on a second zone in the field with the seeding implement, and applying a selected third combination of application rates of each of the crop inputs on a third zone in the field with the seeding implement, the seeding implement carrying a plurality of crop inputs and including a metering device for each crop input that is adjustable to vary the application rate of the respective crop input. The apparatus comprises a selector switch operative to adjust the metering devices, the selector switch movable from a first switch position wherein the metering devices are adjusted to apply the first combination of application rates, to an adjacent second switch position wherein the metering devices are adjusted to apply the second combination of application rates, and movable from the second switch position to an adjacent third switch position wherein the metering devices are adjusted to apply the third combination of application rates.
The inventor has devised a method and apparatus that allows the farmer to conveniently vary the application rate of a plurality of crop inputs with a single action. The apparatus makes it practical for the farmer to use his experience to identify similar zones within a field, and then use the apparatus of the invention to manually select the proper combination of crop inputs for each zone with a single action. The system is also very economical, since it can readily be adapted to existing conventional air seeders having variable rate metering devices and control systems for monitoring and controlling application rates of multiple crop inputs carried by the air seeder cart.
The correct formula for each zone is based on current and historical soil tests, combined with the experience and knowledge of the farmer and his intuition as to what would be best for a given year, taking into account things like date of seeding, moisture levels, long term weather forecasts, crop prices, and so forth. The system is intuitive, and lends itself to providing a satisfactory comfort level to the farmer.
As an example, in rolling land there could be three distinct zones. Zone I is the lowest land between the hills, where nutrients are most plentiful. This zone is typically the most productive, however may not require as much fertilizer as the balance of the field, but could benefit from an increased seeding rate. For Zone I, the crop input combination might then be:
Zone II is the mid-slope of the field, between the lowest areas and the hilltops. In conventional application, this is typically the xe2x80x9caveragexe2x80x9d area that is used to determine the crop input requirements for the entire field. For Zone II the crop input combination might then be:
Zone III is the highest ground on the tops of the hills, generally the poorest land in the field and containing the least nutrients. This land might benefit from increased fertilizer application, but could also benefit from a decreased seeding rate such that plant populations are reduced. For Zone III the crop input combination might then be:
As the seeder moves through the field, the farmer can visually determine the boundary between zones, and manually move a selector switch from one position to the next. Crop input requirements in a field change substantially continuously, so that adjacent zones require an incremental step up or down in any particular crop input rate. This characteristic dictates that the selector switch positions be adjacent to each other and correspond to the zones. In the present example, throughout the field there will be an area of Zone II between every Zone I and Zone III. Thus the selector switch positions are arranged so that the Zone II position is between the positions for Zone 1 and Zone III.
The selector switch is typically set up to move either rotationally or linearly. Such a set-up is intuitive and allows the switch to be conveniently located where the farmer can comfortably keep his hand on it. Moving the switch in one direction changes the selected combination to that for a higher numbered zone, while moving in the opposite direction changes the selected combination to that for a lower numbered zone. The movement is intuitive.
Alternatively, other switches could be used. For instance there could be a separate button for each zone, such that while moving through Zone I, a button xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d is activated, and when crossing into Zone II, the farmer pushes a button xe2x80x9cIIxe2x80x9d, which causes button xe2x80x9cIIxe2x80x9d to be activated and button xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d to be deactivated. Such an arrangement of a plurality of buttons would however require the farmer to look at which button he is pushing. A toggle switch could also be moved successively in one direction to progressively change to higher numbered zones and in the opposite direction to change progressively to lower numbered zones. Other switching arrangements are known in the art that would allow the farmer to change from one combination to another with a single action.
The application rate of each crop input would typically be displayed on the seeder monitor, along with an indication of the zone number corresponding to the displayed combination of rates.
Once a farmer is comfortable with two or three zones, the system could readily allow for introduction of a fourth zone and then a fifth or more. Generally speaking, the change in the application rate for each crop input will be such that adjacent zones require increasing steps in the application rate of some crop inputs and decreasing steps in the application rate of others, however the controls can readily adjust the metering devices to apply any available application rate in any order.
Where there are five zones, there will always be a Zone II between Zone I and Zone III, and there will always be a Zone III between Zone II and Zone IV, and there will always be a Zone IV between Zone III and Zone V. The distance between zone boundaries can vary greatly however the order will remain the same. Thus the selector switch will have corresponding positions for each zone arranged in that order.
As the farmer moves around the field, for example starting in Zone III, he might move the selector switch from the initial position Combination III, to IV-III-II-III-IV-V-IV-V-IV-III-II-I-II-III and be back where he started.
This invention combined with a farmer""s farming knowledge and experience can produce crop production efficiency increases approaching those of a full GPS controlled system without all of the complexity and up front analysis required.
Typically, the farmer enters the desired combination of crop inputs for each zone in a central computer located in the tractor cab such that the combination for each zone is selected by moving a selector switch connected to the computer from one position to an adjacent position as he moves from one zone to another, using visual boundary determinations. The boundary will be approximate, however the method will provide a distinct increase in production efficiency.